


Temporary Bliss

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Based on Song by The Cab, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, New Beginning, Post-Break Up, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, fluff and comfort, meet the neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Temporary Bliss isn't worth it in the end. I'm looking to be your whole life not just one night.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea listening to the song Temporary Bliss by The Cab. When I was was first thinking about it this is not what I had planned, however, as they say, the Muses always get their way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> For RVNthorne! Happy Birthday!!

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep coming to your bed, just for you to kick me out in as soon as we are through. Never letting me stay until morning. You have to make a decision. I’m either your girlfriend or I’m gone. Because, this, well it is slowly killing me.”

“Yeah, that is a great speech. Are you actually going to say it this time?”

Looking in the mirror, meeting her twins eyes, Josie nods her head. This was the night that everything came to a head.

“I have to. She calls me and asks me to her bed, but then she just messes with my head. I only ever have part of her at a time. Telling me that I am her one and only but in truth, I’m not.”

“I know Jo, but you have been trying to ‘break up’ with her for a year now.”

“Well this time it is going to stick. Either I’m still there in the morning and I have a girlfriend, or I delete her from my life and move on. I refuse to kill my dreams anymore.”

Lizzie smiled at her sister. She really sounded serious this time. She wanted the best for her, and hoped that things worked out.

“I’m heading over there now. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

*****

Josie stood nervously outside the apartment door working up the courage to knock. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked.

The door flung open revealing the girl that she had spent a year chasing. Tonight, she would find out if it was a waste.

“Hey babe! Come in.”

Josie stepped into the apartment but didn’t move away from the door.

“Are you going to stay there or are you going to come in to stay awhile?”

“That depends on you.”

Turning to close the door, the older girl turns and raises an eyebrow in question, walking further into the apartment.

“I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep coming when you call, just for you to send me away before the morning. We both know that you only call me when your lonely. The choice is yours. Either I’m your one and only or this is it and we are over. Never call me again.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I don’t want anything more than what we have. If that isn’t enough for you, that is your choice. I was honest from the start. When we are together you are my one and only, but when we aren’t together, then we aren’t together.”

“Okay, you have made your decision and I guess mine is made too.”

“Josie don’t be like that. We have fun. Why can’t we continue to have fun?”

“Because I can’t keep touching you like this if it is only temporary. I am looking for the rest of my life, not the rest of the night. I want to be someone’s whole life.”

Looking over her shoulder one last time, the brunette reached for the door and pulled it open.

“Goodbye Jade.”

Josie walked out of the door and started to cry the moment that it closed behind her. She couldn’t believe that she finally did it. She put herself first.

A sudden noise startled her. When she looked up, she saw Jade’s neighbor coming out of her apartment with a bag of trash. They locked eyes for a moment and then the neighbor walked over to the garbage shoot.

On her way back she stops to look at Josie. Eyes wet and puffy from crying. Nose red and running. Shaking her head, she opens her door, walking in, leaving the door open.

Within a minute, she returned with tissues and a waste basket. It seemed as if she was prepared for this.

“So Jade strikes again. How did she break up with you?”

“She didn’t. I broke up with her.”

“Damn, that’s a first! Good for you! Usually the girls get a week tops and then she dumps them. I started making baskets with tissue and chocolate and alcohol. I feel bad for them. Maybe I should put a revolving door in as a warning.”

Josie laughs a little at that. It really would be a red flag warning for the next girl.

“You should talk to the building owner about that. See if he would approve it.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Think he would approve it?”

“Well, if not, I could always play the daddy card on him. You know, ‘But daddy, please?’ that whole thing.”

“Your father is the owner? But Jade always said that he was some stuck-up ass that didn’t bother with the building.”

The neighbor laughed at the description.

“Yeah, that sounds like my dad. But he needed a manager that he could trust, and I needed a new apartment far away from my family. It worked out.”

The two smiled a moment at each other. Then, smacking herself for forgetting her manners, the neighbor held out her hand.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Hope, Hope Mikaelson.”

“It’s nice to meet you Hope. I’m Josie Saltzman. I wish the circumstances had been better however.”

“Would you like to come in a minute and clean up? Call your ride or a cab or something?”

Josie hesitated just a moment, but it was enough.

“I can leave the door open so you can make a quick escape f you’re worried that I’m a psycho serial killer.”

Shaking her head and laughing once more, Josie walked past Hope to enter her apartment.

“That’s fine, my father is an ex-military, current military school history teacher. He taught me to spot serial killers and how to take them down too. I think I’m safe.”

The auburn-haired girl smiled at that. She liked this girl.

“The bathroom is down the hall. All these apartments are pretty much laid out the same.”

“Thank you Hope.”

Josie walks down the hall to use the bathroom to clean herself up. She really didn’t look that bad thankfully. She had thought that this night was going to end in this manner, so she was prepared and wore very little make up and what she did have on was waterproof.

Within fifteen minutes, Josie was walking back into the living room. She stopped in the doorway laughing as she sees that Hope actually had baskets filled with tissues, chocolates and various alcohols.

“So, since I did the dumping, do I still get a basket?”

Hope shot up at the sound of the other girl behind her.

“I don’t know, I do call these the ‘I just got Jaded’ baskets. You will have to prove that you deserve one.”

“I was with her for a year. She called me basically for trumped up booty calls. Every time I would try to end things, she would persuade me to stay. This time, I was able to turn her down. I chose myself for maybe the first time in forever.”

Hope looked at the girl in awe. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. This girl was beautiful and funny. She could feel the waves of kindness and caring pouring from her. Turning around she grabbed four baskets.

“Ok, you get all the baskets.”

Josie laughed at the shorter girls silliness. There was something about this girl that she just couldn’t put her finger on. But she knew that she was drawn to her and if possible, she would like to maybe get to know her better.

“Well, that is a lot of chocolate and a lot of alcohol to drink. Would you care to join me?”

The two girls smiled at each other. There was a spark that was flying between them that they both felt, though neither wanted to mention at the moment, fearing that it would ruin the moment.

“I’ll get some glasses. Do you prefer to mix your drinks or to take the straight?”

“Oh honey, I don’t do anything straight.”

Hope stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the other girl. Did she just say that?

“That was just, bad. Like really bad. That goes with the dad jokes.”

“Hey, I like that joke, plus it is the truth. Since I’m pan, and I prefer to mix my drinks.”

“I mean, I get it, but still. That is like me saying, ‘Oh, Bi the way.’ It is just bad puns.”

“Leave me alone. I like bad puns.”

The two laughed at that. It was easy to be around each other. Hope brought back glasses and some sodas to mix the drinks with. She also brought over a cheese plate with some crackers and some chips.

Josie looked at the items as the other girl sat them down.

“What is all of this? Are we having a living room picnic?”

Hope blushed a little at that. She would actually like to take Josie on a picnic. There was just something that was drawing her in further and further with each passing moment.

“I get hungry when I drink. I didn’t know if you did. But I figured I would offer. Chocolate can only do so much.”

“Agreed, and I have to say that I love crackers and cheese.”

“Me too. It is great for a meal or a quick snack.”

The two sat around drinking and eating, slowly getting to know each other. They found that they had a lot in common and traveled in similar friend circles. It was amazing that they had managed not to meet before tonight.

About three hours and four bottles later, Josie was drunk, and Hope was past tipsy.

“I need to get home. My sister will want to know what has happened to me.”

“You can’t leave like this. You are drunk. Something could happen to you. It isn’t safe.”

“It’s fine, I’ll call my sister to come get me.”

“At, two in the morning?”

“Oh, is it that late?”

Josie started to giggle. For some reason, she thought that this was extremely funny. Oh yeah, all the alcohol.

“You can stay here. You can take the bedroom. There is a lock on the door. I will sleep on the couch.”

“Absolutely not. I am not kicking you out of your bed! And why would I need to lock the bedroom door? Don’t you lock the front door? You really should lock the front door. That is safer than locking your bedroom.”

Hope chuckled softly at the cuteness that was a drunk Josie. She would not let this girl leave without getting her number. But that was a task for in the morning. Now she needed to get Josie to bed so she could sleep off part of tomorrow’s hangover.

“Yes, I lock the front door. I just meant, I wanted you to know that I wasn’t trying to get into your pants. You would be safe and can lock the door.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think that about you! You aren’t that kind of person! You give girls baskets for getting dumped! That is too sweet! But I’m not taking your bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No way. There is no way that I am going to let you sleep on that. It’s lumpy and not very comfortable.”

“Then how am I going to let you sleep on it?”

“Because you’re my guest. You get the comfy bed. That is like the number one rule to having guest.”

Josie got this cute crinkle between her eyes and Hope could tell that she was thinking, and due to the amount of alcohol in her system, it was harder than normal.

“Hoe big is your bed?”

“I have a king. I like the room.”

“Perfect! We can share!”

Josie grabbed Hope by the arm and started to drag her to follow. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

“Which door is your bedroom.”

“All the way to the back.”

Josie continued to drag the shorter girl forcing her to follow. When they got in the room, Josie pulled Hope through and then locked the bedroom door.

“There, extra safe now.”

The brunette was smiling like that was the smartest thing that she could do.

Shaking her head at how cute this girl was, Hope surrendered to her fate. There was no way that she could walk out that door. Josie would probably follow and drag her back.

“Would you like to borrow something to sleep in?”

Josie looked down at her jeans and sweater. If she had stayed with Jade, she wouldn’t have needed clothes.

“Yes please. Can’t sleep naked here.”

Hope choked on air at hearing that statement come out of the other girl’s mouth like it was nothing.

Going to her dresser, Hope got out sleep shirts and shorts for both of them. Handing a pair to Josie, Hope turned around so that she could give the girl privacy. She would offer to leave the room; however, she didn’t think that Josie would let her.

Quickly changing, Hope was thanking everything she could think of, that her Aunt was a stickler for making her change her sheets everyday no matter what.

‘It doesn’t matter if you only slept on them once. Fresh clean sheets are a must. You won’t sleep as well if the sheets have wrinkles from the night before. And heavens forbid if you bring someone home and haven’t changed them.’

“Thank you Auntie Bex.”

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. Just talking to myself. Are you all dressed?”

“No, I’m stuck. Could you, um maybe help please?”

Hope turned around to see that Josie was stuck trying to get her sweater over her head. Hope couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. This girl was too cute.

She walked over to help free her from the sweater, which seemed to have caught on one of the earrings the girl wore.

“There you go. All free. I need to get something from the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”

Josie wrapped her arms around her from behind, stopping her before she could reach for the door.

“No! You are going to try to sleep on the couch! You can’t do that!”

“I promise that I will be back in just a couple of minutes. I just need to grab a few things for in the morning. If I am not back in five minutes, you can come drag me back, deal?”

Josie has that crease between her eyes again, thinking about what Hope said.

“Ok, but five minutes, and I’m counting.”

“Ok Jo.”

Hope went to the fridge and grabbed a water for each of them. She then stopped at the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol for in the morning. They would both be needing that. She set out a spare toothbrush for Josie to use in the morning. Once that was done, she headed back to the room.

“Did I make it back in time?”

“Yes, I just got done counting to sixty for the fifth time. Yay! You kept your promise.”

“I always keep my promises. Now, I got us water and Tylenol for in the morning. I put a new toothbrush out in the bathroom for you in the morning. Is there a side of the bed that you prefer?”

“The right side.”

“Perfect, I tend to sleep on the left.”

The two crawl into bed and Hope turns off the bed side lap which pitches the room into complete darkness.

“Hope?”

“Yes Josie?”

“Um…nevermind.”

“Hey, what is it? You can ask me anything. It’s ok.”

“Um, it’s just, I’m not use to sleeping alone. I mean, I share a room with my twin, and usually we will crawl into bed together. When she is gone, I have the huge white stuffed wolf I cuddle with. It’s just, your bed is so big, and it feels so lonely.”

Hope smiled softly at the cuteness that was the other girl.

“Josie, would you like to cuddle?”

“I mean, I know that it is weird. We don’t really know each other or anything and please just forget I said anything.”

Hope scooted over to where Josie was laying. She placed her hand on the girls shoulder to get her to look at her.

“Do you want to be my little spoon?”

“But I’m taller. Shouldn’t you be the little spoon?”

“Nope, not at all. I am absolutely the big spoon.”

“Ok.”

Josie rolled over and scooted back so that she was flush against Hope. Back to front. Within minutes, Josie was in a deep sleep. Hope cuddling a bit further into the embrace, was soon to follow.

*****

The next morning, Josie woke with a monster headache. The first thing that she noticed was that she was not in her own bed, the next thing was the arm that was wrapped around her waist. What was happening? Where was she?

She stopped and tried to remember last night. There was Jade and the breakup. Then meeting the neighbor, Hope. Drinking, a lot. That’s it, she was at Hope’s. She was drunk and she didn’t want her risking going home so late.

Oh no! Had she really forced her to share a bed? And to cuddle! She was so mortified in this moment.

Looking over, she saw the glass of water and the pills. Her mouth was so dry. Slowly lifting the arm that was around her, Josie tried to reach for the bottle and water.

Hope, still sleeping, tightened the grip that Josie was attempting to remove. This caused the girl to let out a oof as the grip around her knocked some of the air out of her.

“It’s too early. Sleep more.”

The brunette chuckled at the cuteness that was Hope in the morning. Part of her was happy to just lay there in the bed with this beautiful, kind, goofy, sweet girl. However, another part, needed the bathroom and those pills.

“Hope, please, I really need for you to let go.”

“No. Don’t want to.”

Full on laughing now, Josie whole body was shaking. It seemed this is what got Hope to finally open her eyes.

“Morning sleepy. Not that this isn’t comfortable, but I really need to use your bathroom.”

Freaking out for a moment, Hope released the other girl quickly.

“Of course. Sorry about that. I’m not usually the cuddling type.”

“I really don’t mind. It is just that I really need to pee. And my head is killing me.”

“Pee first, that way you can drink the whole bottle of water with your pills. It will help.”

Josie went to the bathroom and after using the facilities and washing her hands, she saw the toothbrush that Hope had set out for her. She quickly made use of it and that alone had her mouth feeling better.

When she returned to the room, she found that Hope had taken some pills herself and drank her bottle of water. She then excused herself to use the bathroom as well.

This was the weirdest night of her life. She broke up with a girl that she was seeing, sort of, for a year because she didn’t want to be a one-night stand or booty call, and then what did she do, but jump into bed with another woman. Granted, it was just to sleep, but still.

She had to admit though, she did feel a connection with Hope. She had never felt anything so strong in her life. It was like they just fit together so easily.

‘I wonder if Hope would want to go on a date with me?’

As she was pondering that, the girl in question returned to the room. She stopped in the doorway just looking at the brunette. This one was special, she could tell. She wasn’t going to let her get away.

“Hey Josie, what are your plans for the day?”

“Um, it’s Saturday, so nothing. I usually just explore the city or hang out with friend. As of right now, I have nothing planned. How about you?”

“Well, I was thinking, would you like to spend the day with me? Like make it a whole day. Like a date?”

Smiling, Josie jumped off the bed and ran over to Hope wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

“I would love to.”

“Great! Let’s get you some food, and then we can plan our day together.”

The two spent the whole day together and it was the perfect start to the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
